During FY2014 approximately 22 studies were conducted for 7investigators in support of NTP research and 3 studies for 2 investigators in support of DIR research. Approximately 2000 animals (6 mouse strains and 4 rat strains) were received and maintained at the Inhalation Facility for these studies. Of these animals aproximately 1,000 were purchased using contract funds and 1,000 were received as transfers from the EPA animal facility and the NIEHS south campus animal facility. Animals were treated with approximately 18 different test agents (hypercapnic mixtures, 2,3-butanedione, 2,3-pentanedione, indium phosphide, indium-tin-oxide, perfluorooctanoic acid, tungsten, tungsten suboxide, tetrabromobisphenol A, DE-71, p-toluidine, DMPT, BDE47, black cohosh, cigarette smoke, and with stem cells from chemical- treated mice. Test agents were administered by whole-body inhalation, intratracheal instillation, oropharyngeal aspiration, intravenous injection, intraperitoneal injection, and gavage. In addition to animal maintenance and treatment, technicians also performed necropsies, collected bronchoalveolar fluid, and tissues for histopathology or molecular analysis, conducted protein and LDH analyses and evaluated pulmonary function using the Flexivent and Buxco systems.